


ruf meinen namen (von jedem ort der welt)

by green_tea31



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e23 MacGyver + MacGyver, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Pre-Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea31/pseuds/green_tea31
Summary: Mac isn’t quite sure what he’s going to do, now that he’s no longer employed by the Phoenix Foundation. His decision to quit may have been slightly impulsive, but he can’t find it in him to regret it. He meant what he said to his father – Mac can’t work with someone he doesn’t trust, can’t take that risk when he’s often responsible not only for the lives of his team, but for countless other lives as well.(Mac has just quit his job. He didn't expect anyone else to follow him)





	ruf meinen namen (von jedem ort der welt)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a while and given the general mess the writers have made of season three and the news that MacGyver has been pushed to midseason I needed to get this out sooner rather than later. Depending on how season four goes, I may move to fanfiction entirely, in which case I will probably consider this my series ending. Isn't denial wonderful? 
> 
> As always self-betaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from "Tu m'appelles" by Adel Tawil feat. Peachy. It roughly translates to "call my name, from every place in the world".

He’s been sitting in this diner for nearly an hour now, trying to determine how everything went so wrong.

Mac isn’t quite sure what he’s going to do, now that he’s no longer employed by the Phoenix Foundation. His decision to quit may have been slightly impulsive, but he can’t find it in him to regret it. He meant what he said to his father – Mac can’t work with someone he doesn’t trust, can’t take that risk when he’s often responsible not only for the lives of his team, but for countless other lives as well.

His only regret is that he didn’t talk to Jack before making that decision. Mac isn’t sure what his ~~former~~ partner would have had to say about it, but Jack has the unique ability to cut through Mac’s bullshit when he’s too deep in his own head and get to the heart of things.

Mac has no one but himself to blame for that.

He doesn’t dare look at his phone, expecting countless missed calls and messages from Jack and the team. Mac knows himself – if he isn’t careful the others might be able to talk him into rethinking his decision, to talk him into giving his father a chance, and right now that’s the last thing he wants. He’s just desperate for some space to breathe; he needs time to figure out how to deal with the fact that James MacGyver apparently thought that watching his son from afar for almost two decades somehow meant that Mac was going to be alright with rebuilding their relationship.

Mac hasn’t even gotten an apology yet – doubts that he ever will – there’s a distinct chance that his father doesn’t actually understand _why_ Mac is so angry.

He’s still sitting in the diner, staring morosely into his coffee cup, when someone plops down in the seat opposite to him. Mac looks up. It’s Jack.

“What?” Mac stares at Jack, possibly gaping like a particularly unattractive fish.

 Jack quirks a grin at him. It’s the smile Mac loves, the one Jack reserves for the times Mac’s done something hasty and possibly ill-advised, yet Jack approves anyway.

“Come on, hoss. You didn’t think I’d let you walk out alone, did ya?” Jack asks with a raised eyebrow and there’s a twinkle in his eyes that tells Mac he’s trying very hard not to laugh at him.

“But…Jack. You _can’t_ …,” Mac trails off because apparently Jack _can_ and the warning look in Jack’s eyes clearly says that Mac better watch what he says next.

“I thought we talked about this, Mac. You go kaboom, I go kaboom. Together ‘till the end of the line.” Jack’s eyes are somehow incredibly gentle and unreadable at the same time. “You really thought that’d change just ‘cause your old man is some kind of evil genius?”

Mac swallows heavily. Jack might follow Mac’s directions in the field, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t as stubborn as a mule when he thinks it matters. Clearly Jack thinks this matters – that _Mac_ matters enough for Jack to follow him, even when he’s walking right out of the door of the place they’ve both called home for the past seven years.

“Hey, buddy. Did I break that giant brain of yours?” Jack asks and puts his hands over Mac’s, still clutching his coffee like it might run away if he lets go of it. Mac looks down at the almost ancient formica table, looks at Jack’s hands over his own and smiles, hope rising in his chest. He’d thought he would have to _defend_ his decision to Jack – he never even expected that Jack might just walk out right after him.

“Is there any space left at this table for a homeless hacker?” Riley asks while dropping down next to Jack. It’s a good thing that Jack’s hands are still clutching Mac’s because Mac can see him fighting the urge to go for a weapon before he realizes it’s Riley.

“What the…dammit, Riles. Don’t _do_ that. I’m an old man, pretty sure my heart can’t take it.” Riley rolls her eyes.

“Not that old Jack and your heart is fine.” She grins impishly. “And I know _that_ because I hacked your medical files after Ecuador.”

“Of course you did.” Jack smiles at her proudly, his hands still covering Mac’s, and Mac tries to make sense of it all because he feels like he missed something important.

“So…” Riley looks at Mac expectantly. “Any idea how we’re going to make a living now that we’re no longer gainfully employed?” She asks and before Mac can say anything, someone else – _Bozer_ – sits down next to Mac.

“Man, parking is hell around here. Couldn’t you have found some other diner to have an identity crisis in?” Bozer looks at Mac and squints a little. “Hey, Jack. Did you break him again?”

Jack finally withdraws his hands and Mac fights the urge to grab them, already missing the warmth. Jack seems to know though, because he wiggles his eyebrows almost comically and wraps an arm around Riley’s shoulders.

Mac sees a conversation about feelings in his near future, and maybe it’s time. Maybe he and Jack have shelved this unspoken thing between them for far longer than is good for either of them.

Mac takes a deep breath. “You are all… _insane_. You know that, right?” Riley snorts.

“Pot meet kettle, Mac.”

Mac leans back in his seat and looks at his friends – his _family_. The people who walked out of their lives when it would have been much more sensible to stay, just because he did. He still doesn’t know what’s going to happen next. His father is still the looming spectre in the background. Mac may have some vague idea about building up an independent consulting business, which Jack would _insist_ they do on Hawaii, but right now the future is as uncertain as it ever was.

Still, for the first time since walking into that house, expecting to find Oversight and staring into the eyes of James MacGyver instead, Mac feels like he’s right where he belongs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they opened a consulting/private detective agency on Hawaii and lived happily ever after.


End file.
